Karura
Karura is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series and one of the six Cloning Blues Brothers. He is a demon with black and violet hair, violet eyes, very detailed armor and a tiara with a third eye on it. He has pointy ears and a fang showing from his left mouth corner. As both he and the other Cloning Blues Brothers have been created by Karuma from the remains of Zenki's old body after the latter's death at the hands of Hiki the Black Tortoise, Karura's appearance bears great similarities to the original Kishin Zenki. Karura is a character, that is exclusive to Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou. He starts out as one of Karuma's servants, but changes his mind after being defeated by Zenki and Chiaki, which causes Karura to accept Chiaki as his new master and join the heroes on their quest to defeat his former master, Karuma. Ingame Karura is able to use various elemental and defensive moves. He is also able to use Om, but as he starts out with 100 attack points, he isn't too dangerous. The player still shouldn't get too careless as Karura can use the absorb card to absorb attack points and will definitely use Om once he reaches his maximum anmount. He shares these traits with his wind elemental brother Gaira. Karura draws very slowly and will attack rarely, but like his brothers, he loves to use his most powerful element, which will have him trapping his foe in a firewhirl if he succeeds. If Karura draws three fire cards, he will char his foe with his burning horn move. His four card fire combo has him casting a fire whirl instead, which deals a good anmount of damage to his foes. But Karura isn't just limited to fire attacks. He can also use wind elemental cards to create a whirlwind or throw a bunch of small rocks at his foe via telekinesis. He is also able to tear fissures into the ground by punching the air above it and can smack his foes around by using his fists and his own variant of the Diamond Horn. Karura's card roulette Karura's card roulette is as follows: Average damage chart The different stages correspond to the anmount of the same elemental cards used in one turn. Beneath the different stages are the values of damage Karura deals to Zenki. These values might vary against other characters. Shield damage reduction This table shows how much Karura's shield reduces the anmount of damage dealt to him. The values in this table are percentages and not static damage values. These percentages were noted down in a Zenki VS Karura match and tested with Rudra. They are the same regardless of the matchup. Trivia * Ingame, Karura is referred to via the Katakana writing of his name, which is カルラ (Karura) * Karura, who is a demon man, should not be mistaken for Karuma, who is a completely different character from the same series and a human/tree woman Category:Cloning Blues Brothers Category:On Hold